Sharing a Paopu
by Soko-chan
Summary: A light-hearted story about Sora, Kairi and Riku. lots of happiness and fun; finishing with a slightly more serious ending! please R & R NOW COMPLETE! SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. Kairi, Kairi, Kairi

**Right well this is my first EVER Kingdom Heart fanfic, so please be merciful in your reviews! Ever since I first played the game I wanted to write a fanfic about it. But I never knew where to start, so here is the pain of my efforts! All the characters belong to SQUARE ENIX and Disney, but the storyline is mine!**

Chapter one

Kairi, Kairi, Kairi

Sora was leaning against the trunk of a Paopu tree and was absent-mindedly humming, he had been waiting for Kairi for over 15 minutes, it wasn't like her to be this late.

'_Maybe I should go look for her' _Sora thought to himself, he jumped down from the branch, and turned to face the direction he was about to walk in, a sudden flash of red, something ran into him,

"eeerrrk" Sora groaned the wind completely knocked out of him.

"Ohmygosh!" he looked up, the world was all blurry,

"I see stars!" Sora pointed dazedly above his head,

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" the world was beginning to come into focus, just above him Sora saw a pair of strikingly blue eyes, filled with worry, he noted and bright red hair, a pale pinkish face and only a few centimetres away from his.

"Kairi?" he asked, he wasn't sure if it was her or not, but he was about to find out.

"Y-yeah, are you alright? Gosh I must've hit you with the force of a Keyblade back there" she told him,

"Uh-huh and it HURT!" Sora laughed, he had recovered now, and his breathing and eyesight was back to normal, "who would've guessed that sweet, petite little Kairi had the power to knock Sora down and actually do some damage?" Sora teased her.

"Oi! I am perfectly capable of causing damage, or do you want me to make it clear for you?" Kairi asked, with her red hair and a pout on her face she looked comical,

"What's so funny Sora?" Kairi asked, tapping her foot on the sand.

"Nothing, it's just your face!" Sora laughed,

"what's so funny about my face huh?" Kairi asked she was getting irritated, Sora gently grabbed her arm and directed her to the sea, it was calm and so the reflection was good.

"That's what's wrong with your face!" Sora laughed, Kairi looked down to see her face welded into a frown her eyes shooting daggers at herself,

"Oh right! Now I see what you mean!" she laughed, and playfully punched Sora in the arm,

"If you make that face again and the wind changes you'll be stuck like that forever! Eewww!" Sora laughed, and pulled a silly face at Kairi.

"Oh Sora, you'll believe anything!" Kairi laughed, the poor boy was subject to believing 'old wives tales' as Kairi called them.

"What! Is it not true?" Sora asked, he looked well and truly puzzled now, "All those times that Riku scared me, when I was pulling a face at him by saying 'if the wind changes'" Sora shook his head acknowledging his stupidity.

"Hahhahaha! You really believed that! Oh Sora!" Kairi playfully ruffled his hair, making it even wilder and spikier.

"You really will believe anything that people tell you!" they walked back to the Paopu tree and sat down beneath it, the sun was setting in the distance melting into the water.

"Well you know me, I'm as gullible as they come!" Sora winked at Kairi,

"You can sure say that again!" Kairi responded, the two laughed as they watched the sun melt into the sea.


	2. night falls quickly in Destiny

**Second chapter yay! I am really enjoying writing this actually so please R & R!**

Chapter two

Night falls quickly in Destiny

"Uuhhh, where am I?" Sora ran his hand through his hair, it was pitch black all around, the only light was the cold white from the moon.

He looked down to see Kairi asleep on him, she looked so fragile and he felt an instinct to protect her rise within himself, he smiled at her then looked across at the sea, the water was glittering like a million diamonds had been cast into the waves, he squinted through the blackness to try and make out a landmark, he was bound to get into trouble with Riku for not bringing Kairi or himself back before dark, they must've fallen asleep under the palm.

Sora didn't want to wake Kairi up, she looked so peaceful, nor did enjoy the thought of her trailing behind him as he tried to seek the hut where they lived with Riku, and the thought of Riku himself was not a comforting one, he would have a lot to say to Sora when they eventually got back home. So for now, it was better to stay put. Sora stretched his arms and yawned, he accidently brushed Kairi's bare arm as he did so, it was freezing,

'_Gosh it's cold out' _Sora thought to himself, carefully manoeuvring himself, he managed somehow to remove his body-warmer, he draped it over Kairi's sleeping form, and she warmed up a little. Sora suddenly felt guilty, he could attempt to find the hut and get Kairi into the warmth, but the more he thought about it, he realised that it just wasn't possible, it would have to wait until morning.


	3. Deafening Encounters

Chapter Three

Deafening Encounters

The morning came quicker than Sora would have liked, he couldn't fall asleep no matter how much he tries, and his head was banging from a persistent migraine from lack of sleep. He was glad though that Kairi had slept peacefully.

"Uggh, morning already?" Kairi yawned and stretched her arms, her eyes fluttered open, "Huh?" she was suddenly wide awake, "why are we on the beach?" she looked up at Sora with a look of panic in her eyes, Sora didn't know whether to laugh or cry from it all, it was overwhelming him.

"Well we must've fallen asleep here last night!" Sora told her,

"State the obvious why don't you?" Kairi's sarcasm was legendary on the Islands.

"Now you're awake we can head back to the huts" Sora informed her, he shared a hut with Riku whilst Kairi shared with her Grandma,

"Why are your eyes all black and puffy?" Kairi asked whilst gathering her things.

"I didn't sleep well" Sora bluntly said, they walked together up the beach and through the bamboo and palm groves to the huts; it was much easier navigating by light of day.

As the huts came into view, Sora's stomach dropped to the floor, standing outside were Riku and Kairi's Grandmother, they looked scared and were conversing in worried tones.

"She should've been back last night!" Sora heard Kairi's Grandmother say, "It's not like her to break the after dark rule,"

"She will have a good reason, it's just Sora that doesn't" Riku tried to comfort the old woman who was close to tears,

Sora trod on a stick, it snapped under his foot,

"Damn" he muttered, Riku spun around and faced him,

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN?" Riku shouted,

"ALRIGHT! No need to shout DOWN MY EAR!" Sora screamed back, it looked like this was going to evolve into another screaming match.

"Come one dear lets' get you inside, you're freezing" Kairi's Grandmother guided the bemused Kairi into their hut, Kairi winced as she listened to the boys screaming at each other outside.

"AND WHERE EXACTLY WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" she heard Riku shout,

"WE WERE ON THE BEACH!" Sora shouted back.

"AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON THE BEACH?"

"WATCHING THE SUNSET AS USUAL"

"ARE YOU SURE THAT'S ALL? THEN WHY WERE YOU OUT _**ALL **_NIGHT?"

"WE FELL ASLEEP BY ACCIDENT! WHY WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED RIKU?"

"..."

"SAY IT!"

"No it was nothing"

"SAY IT RIKU, OR SO HELP ME I'LL HIT IT OUT OF YOU!"  
"TRY IT, GO ON AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

Kairi couldn't listen to it anymore; she broke free of her Grandmother's hold on her, running back out into the sunlight.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT AND SHUT UP!" she screamed, pulling Riku out of the way of Sora who was ready to take a swing at the silver-haired boy.

"He was thinking inappropriate things, and I was just going to calmly inform him th-"

"Like hell you were Sora you were getting ready to beat the living daylights out of him!" Kairi shouted, she pulled Sora away, after making sure that once Riku was free he wasn't going to attack Sora,

"Come on, you'd better help me explain to Gran what happened, I can't do it by myself" she sheep-herded the boy into her hut, Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku before the door shut,

"You're so immature" Kairi told Sora off, _'why must boys always resort to fighting?'_ She thought.


	4. Excuses, excuses

Chapter four

Excuses, excuses

Kairi took in a deep breath as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Kairi! You know that you mustn't run off like that! It's not very polite!" Kairi Grandmother looked annoyed, very annoyed,

'_uh-oh' _Sora could see the danger signs, '_I can't leave Kairi to face this alone, she'd kill me!' _he thought, he prepared himself to explain to the angry old lady.

He panicked as she turned to face him, _'oh save me!' _ He prayed.

"Sora! I cannot allow this to happen again! If it does, then I'm afraid that Kairi will no longer be allowed out after a certain time!" The old lady shouted,

"But Grandmother! That isn't fair!" Kairi pulled on her grans' arm.

"Kairi! Enough, you are in enough trouble as it is! Go to your room!" a defeated Kairi walked up the creaky stairs to her bedroom, leaving Sora to face the wrath of the old by himself.

"Sora, what exactly were you doing young man?" she asked,

"I, We, uh," he tried to think of something to say, Kairi's Grandmother was a scary lady,

"We were watching the sunset as usual, and we kind of fell asleep, nothing happened! I promise! It was my fault, I woke up during the night... but I didn't want to wake her" Sora thought that it sounded okay, Kairi's Grandmother on the other hand, didn't.

"What were you thinking! She is very sensitive to the cold! The poor girl might of become ill!"

"I kept her warm, I gave her my body warmer" Sora tried to make it okay with the old lady, she wasn't having any of it,

"You must never do anything so reckless ever again! Riku has right to be angry with you, the moment you realised where you were you should've woke her up and brought her straight back home!" It looked as if she was running out of steam, Sora was thankful, he felt close to crying.

"You can leave now! And you'd better go and see Riku and apologise to him"

Sora eagerly left the hut,

"Phew, that was awkward" he sighed and ran down to his own hut.

"Riku?" Sora opened the wooden door,

"Yeah?" he heard the other boy's voice coming from inside, "what is it? Have you come to apologise"

Sora was going to apologise, but after Riku saying it so knowingly he had changed his mind,

"Actually, no, I haven't! I was coming to thank you for defending me so valiantly back there!" Sora thought that he'd done a pretty good job on the sarcasm, he heard something moving in the other room, Riku promptly appeared.

"It seems that you haven't yet learned from your mistakes" he noted, "You were wrong Sora, just admit it! You put Kairi and yourself in danger last night, and you shouldn't be hating me for trying to tell you that!" He shouted,

"Telling me? Great way to show it by screaming like a two year old Riku!" Sora yelled back, it was developing fast into another screaming match,

"It was for your own good Sora!" Riku looked steamed, Sora felt a little intimidated by the older boy, but he tried to match Riku's icy stare with his own.

"I'm going to my room" he turned on his heels and ran up the stairs.

"Fine!" Riku shouted,

"Fine!" Sora slammed the door to his room causing it to rebound into his face,

"Oh for the love of-" he stopped himself from cursing and carefully clicked his door shut,

"I sure hope that Kairi's having a better time of this then me" he slumped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.


	5. The great Escape

Chapter five

The great escape

Kairi lay back on her bed, the sun was about to go down,

"Ugh, it's so not fair that I have to miss it! I bet that Riku and Sora are down there right now!" she turned over on her side and looked at the photograph on her bedside table, it was a picture of her Riku and Sora when they were younger, they were sitting on the trunk of the Paopu tree and all grinning like mad at the camera. Kairi smiled and picked the picture up.

"I have to get out somehow, I need to see him" she placed the photo back down on the table and crawled over her bed to the window.

She slid it open and looked down; it opened onto the roof of the hut,

"I can do this" she put her leg out of the window, and the rest of her body soon followed, she clambered over the roof and down onto the soft sand below

"Phew, wasn't sure if I was going to make it" she looked up to the open window of her bedroom, and then she ran off to Riku and Sora's hut.

"Sora?" at the mention of his name Sora sat upright on his bed, the sun had gone down and it was night time,

"What in the world?" he stood up dazedly, he was only wearing shorts, it was night time after all and he needed to keep cool, the nights in Destiny were hot.

"Who's there?" he called out sleepily,

"It's me! I'm coming up"

Sora wondered if he was dreaming or not,

"Huh?" he stumbled over to his window and looked out to see a struggling Kairi trying to scale up his wall.

"What the heck?" Sora was now almost fully awake, he opened his window to a blast of warm air, and reached down to grab hold of Kairi, she gripped his arm tightly and pulled herself up the rest of the wall,

"what are you doing Kairi?" Sora panted out of breath at the effort of hoisting a person up the outside of his house,

"I came to see you" Kairi sat down on the floor of the room,

"At this time of night?" Sora sat down beside her and smiled, it was so like Kairi to do something so completely stupid.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry if I scared you, maybe I should go" Kairi ran her hand through her hair,

"No it's okay, don't leave" Sora smiled through the darkness of the room to the small girl sitting opposite him,

"I feel terrible, I mean, Grandmother's really angry at me, I don't know what to do" Kairi almost started to cry, but Sora noticed the signs and shuffled across the floor,

"It's okay, she'll be fine in the morning, she was just worried, that's all" he wrapped his arms around Kairi and held her tightly.

"Um... Sora, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Kairi stated,

"Oh, you did sorta come at an unexpected hour, and well, this is what I sleep in" Sora had completely forgotten about his attire.

"Oh, right" Kairi laughed, she hugged him back,

"Thank you for letting me stay" she buried her head in his shoulder,

"Anytime Kairi, I'm here for you"

Kairi felt like she was going to cry, Sora was being so nice to her, she pulled away slightly to look at him, she could see his eyes shining in the dark.

Sora felt strange, sitting there with Kairi in his arms somehow felt so right, like it was meant to happen, he wanted to be closer to her, but he didn't know what to do, what to say, when she looked at him, he felt so happy, and he was glad that she had come,

"Sora, is something up?" Kairi noticed that Sora was looking a little out of it, almost as if he was daydreaming.

"Huh?" Sora shook his head, "No, I'm fine," he lied to her, that didn't make him feel any better,

"Um.. Kairi" he looked at her.

"Yes?" she tipped her head to the side in curiosity.

"You look really pretty" Sora cursed himself in his mind, that probably scared her a bit,

"Um.. thank you Sora, you look really pretty too" Kairi was stunned, she didn't know what to say in response to that comment.

Sora laughed quietly, Kairi giggled hysterically with him, Sora looked into Kairi's eyes again, and she returned the gaze,

"Kairi..."

"Yes?"

"I... I love you"

Kairi was shocked, had Sora actually just said that to her? Was she hearing things now?

"Sora?" she asked, he was kicking himself, why had he said that? She was probably never going to talk to him again now.

"yes?" he shut his eyes and waited for whatever was coming, he could deal with it.

"I.. I love you too"

His eyes flew open, he had defiantly NOT expected that,

"You wha?" he looked at her puzzled,

"I said that I love you too"

How could she say that so straight faced? It didn't matter to Sora, he wrapped his arms around her again, and leaned in for a kiss, Kairi shut her eyes and waited, she felt a spark of electricity as Sora's lips touched hers. She never wanted the moment to end.

"What. The hell. Is going on?"


	6. Caught!

Chapter six

Caught!

Sora and Kairi pulled away from each other in shock and turned to look at a very confused and angry Riku standing in the doorway.

"Well start talking!" his glare of death could be seen through the dark room.

"Well... ugh, what can I say?" Sora looked down in defeat, they had been caught.

"Kairi, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Riku turned to glare at the girl sitting next to Sora,

"No.. I don't Riku" she looked down in shame as well.

Riku looked ready to kill.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he shouted at Sora,

"I don't know, Kairi turned up, and I felt something, and well, you saw what happened" Sora looked into his best friends' eyes.

"At this time of night? I am really starting to question what you whether you were telling me the truth about what happened last night Sora" Riku had fallen into his scarily calm mood, when he looked and sounded calm but you just knew that he was intensely angry underneath.

"I was telling you the truth Riku! The only stuff that happened was us falling asleep in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Sora yelled, he was getting annoyed, he felt Kairi place a hand on his arm, he got it, she was warning him not to say anymore,

Sora considered Kairi some kind of Riku-whisperer, she could just tell what the other boy was thinking and feeling. He took her advice on and shut his mouth.

"Kairi, why were you visiting Sora at this hour?" Riku tried to control himself,

"I was sick of being in my room, and I wanted to talk to someone, I thought that Sora might be more accepting to my visit than you Riku, and well, some stuff that I didn't think would happen did" Kairi thought that her excuse was feeble,

"ugh, I don't know what I'm going to do with you two! You push me over the edge sometimes!" Riku shouted, "But I guess that's why I like you guys so much" he laughed and walked across the room to sit down by his best friends.

"what?" Kairi and Sora exploded at the same time,

"Well, you know me, I can't stay angry at you guys forever, but what you did was stupid, you know that right? I'm happy for you guys, but couldn't you have saved it 'til the morning?" Riku smiled,

"Oh and Sora, please put a shirt on" Riku pointed at the other boy,

"Ah, right" Sora scrambled through the darkness and pulled a shirt out from one of his drawers; he pulled it over his head and then crawled back over to the others.

"Well, what's done is done, and you can't take it back, but how the heck are we gonna get Kairi home without taking her through the front door? If we do that we'll have to take on her Grandma, and believe me, she'll never let Kairi out of the door again" Riku thought about what they could do.

"How did you get out in the first place Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I climbed out the window"

"You what?" Riku and Sora stared at her,

"Sheesh, what did I do?" Kairi threw her hands up in surrender,

"You are so... stupid" Riku tried to think of something to say.

"I know, but that isn't going to help us think of a way to get me back inside" Kairi laughed sheepishly.

"Well, we couldn't give her a leg up" Sora suggested,

"Huh?" Riku looked at him,

"Well, if you climb on my shoulders, and Kairi climbs on yours, then we should be tall enough to get her back to the window level, you're strong Riku, so you should be able to give her a push back in" Sora was pleased with his idea.

"Hm, it could work, but are you strong enough to support both of us?" Riku asked,

"Of course I am!" Sora snapped,

"Okay, okay, it's worth a try, and it's the best idea we have" Riku stated, and they all got up off the floor and walked down the stairs to the front door.


	7. On Three!

Chapter seven

On three!

The trio made their way silently down to Kairi and her Grandmothers' hut, they positioned themselves beneath Kairi's open window and got ready to execute their plan.

"That is a long way up" Riku had to tilt his head back to get a look at the place he would soon be pushing Kairi through,

"Yeah, and it was a long way down too!" Kairi laughed, this was ridiculous, and completely idiotic, but it was the best idea they had,

"You ready?" Riku asked both Sora and Kairi, they nodded their heads and moves until they were under the window,

"On three!" Sora told them,

"One, two three, go, go, go!"

Riku shoved his foot less than gently into Sora's cupped hands,

"Dammit Riku!" he swatted at the other boy in frustration, accidently releasing his grip, and sending Riku falling into the sand,

"Sora! What the hell! Are you sure you want to be at the bottom?" Riku picked himself out of the sand and shook his hair, sending sand in every direction,

"Yes I'm sure! Just be gentler, and weigh less" Sora muttered,

"Weigh less? What do you want me to do Sora? Shrink? Cause I can't do that! And what are you trying to say anyways?" Riku was not in a good mood and Kairi could sense it,

"Sora, just shut up" she whispered through the night,

Sora did as he was told and got ready to help Riku up again,

"Now you literally can't let me down this time, Kairi's going to be up there and if I fall, she falls further" Riku warned.

"Got it, now just go!" Sora held out his hands again, Kairi clambered onto Riku's back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck,

"Here we go" Riku placed his foot with the same amount of force as before into Sora's hands, Sora muttered something darkly under his breath as Riku climbed onto his shoulders,

"You okay down there?" Riku shouted down quietly,

"Do I really have to answer?" Sora thought he was going to pass out from the weight he was holding up.

"Okay Kairi, come on" Riku placed his hands around Kairi's waist and hoisted her above his head,

'_thank god she's wearing shorts' _he thought as he accidently looked up her skirt when she was pulling herself over her windowsill,

"Thanks guys!" she whispered down, Sora couldn't hold it any longer, his legs collapsed, Riku was left gripping onto the roof for dear life,

"What the hell Sora? Help me!" But Sora was too out of breath or energy to move.

"Aggh, I hate you!" Riku shut his eyes and let go of the roof, falling with a thud into the sand below, as he made impact he swore rather loudly.

"Riku!" Kairi hissed down,

"Will you shut up!" Riku glared at Sora who was laughing manically at him, "Oh and sorry Kairi"

Kairi bowed her head in acknowledgement and disappeared from view.

"Come on, we should head back now" Riku hoisted Sora to his feet, but he couldn't support his own weight,

"Oh for the love of-" Riku picked the other boy up and carried him bridal style back to their hut,

"I'm not gonna be able to even move tomorrow!" Sora whined as Riku dropped him less-than-carefully onto his bed,

"Yeah, yeah whatever, it was your plan" Riku waved his hand and left to go to his own room.

The faint glow of the sunrise was shining through the windows as Sora shut his eyes to go to sleep, not that it was particularly comfortable.


	8. Kill me Now!

Chapter eight

Kill me now!

True to his word, when Sora emerged from the land of sleep, he couldn't even lift his head, his body ached that much.

And on top of it all, he had a relentless headache,

"Must be from lack of sleep or something" Sora muttered and then let his head drop back on his pillow, he instantly regretted it, the sudden motion sent a wave of pain shooting through his head.

"Morning!" Riku flung open the door to Sora's room carrying a tray with the other boys' breakfast laid out upon it.

The energy coming from the other youth made Sora's head reel.

"How can you be so lively?" he asked in wonder, Riku never seemed to be tired, Sora could have sworn that he was nocturnal.

"I don't know, why? How're you feeling?" he asked,

"Kill me now!" Was all Sora could think to say, and groaned as he rolled over on his bed.

"That bad huh?" Riku laughed, "Well believe me, lying here all day will do you no favours, I recommend getting up, Kairi's down on the beach with Tidus and Wakka, are you coming?" Riku asked,

"I want to, but I don't know if my body will let me" Sora tried feebly to lift his arm off the bed, it failed miserably. Riku just sat on the end of Sora's bed and laughed,

"You wanted to know how to get a body like me, well that's how you do it" Riku playfully punched Sora's arm,

"Aggh! Don't!" Sora winced as pain shot up his arm, "If that's what it takes, then no thank you, I think I'll pass"

Riku laughed again at the pathetic sight before him,

"Fine, I'm coming; if I collapse it's on you" Sora groggily pushed himself upright,

"Hey that's mine!" he snatched a piece of toast out of Riku's hand,

"Sorry!" Riku raised his hands in surrender,

After breakfast was eaten, helped by Riku stealing pieces of toast when Sora wasn't looking, Sora changed into his beach wear; this was no different to his normal clothes, except he looked determined about something that was far beyond Riku.

"Come on then, let's get this over with" Sora marched down the wooden stairs,

"I thought you wanted to see Kairi, after last night's escapade," Riku teased,

"Oh shut up!" Sora smacked a warning blow over the back of Riku's head,

"Aggh! You're so gonna be sorry for that!" Riku laughed, and set off after the fleeing Sora, Riku soon had him trapped, the only place left to go was in the sea.

"No! Please!" Sora braced himself as Riku slammed into him, trapping him in a head-lock,

"Aggh! Stop!" Sora struggled as Riku messed his hair up,

"Why?" Riku asked innocently

"Riku!" Sora flailed his arms around and eventually managed to break free of Riku's unforgiving grip.

"I knew that I'd find you two either arguing or fighting" they both looked up to see a happy and perky Kairi skipping across the sand,

"You have no idea" Sora crossed his arms and turned his back to the silver-haired boy behind him,

Riku and Kairi both laughed, and they walked together to the Paopu Palm that they always sat in,


	9. Come with Me

Chapter nine

Other worlds

The trio looked out to sea, the sun making the waves shimmer, they would usually sit there until the sun set, but Kairi had been told by her Grandmother that she had to be back before then; or suffer the consequence of not being able to see her friends until they went back to school. Which in Kairi and Sora's eyes, was totally unfair!

"So; what do you think is out there?" Riku half-heartedly asked,

"Huh? Why ask Riku?" Sora seemed deterred by Riku's answer, something had changed in his friend recently, Sora himself had been changing, all of them had.

"I was just thinking, of all the places, why here? If there _are _other worlds out there, why did we get stuck on this one?" Riku tossed a Paopu fruit between his hands.

"I dunno," Sora turned over to slouch in a different direction.

"But if there are other worlds! Think about it Sora, we have so much to see! And not enough time, we should go, as soon as we can!" Riku pushed himself off the trunk of the palm and stood, staring out into the sun,

"You have been thinking a lot lately Riku" Kairi watched her silver-haired friend.

'_what's happening to him? He's changed so much, I wonder; what's he thinking?' _Kairi brushed her hands through her hair,

"Listen guys, I've got to go, Grandma will get grouchy if I stay out any longer, see you tomorrow!" Kairi waved her friends goodbye as she skipped up the beach and away out of sight.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that there might be other worlds out there? Or am I crazy?" Riku flexed slightly as he inhaled the salty breeze.

"I dunno, there might be other worlds, and Riku; you are not crazy, believe me, I have no idea what to believe in anymore, but you are one thing that I _do _believe in Riku" Sora smiled as he put his hands behind his head and waltzed out to stand by his best friend.

"Thanks Sora, you always know what to say" Riku smiled slightly, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Sure thing" Sora didn't notice the distance between him and his friend,

"Sora, we should go"

"Huh?"

"We should find a way to get out of here, see what there is to see, I want to see it; I _NEED _to see it"

Sora didn't know what to do, so he placed a hand on Riku's shoulder,

"One day Riku, but think about it, there is so much here for us, do we really want to leave it all behind?"

"I don't know, but if we don't go now, there might never be a chance to leave"

"I know but-"

"Tell me Sora, weren't you the one who always told me 'grab life by the shoulders and shake it around to see what happens?'"

"Yes I was but-"  
"but what Sora?"

"Well, I- I'm scared of leaving, we might never be able to come back again, all that we're leaving behind, our friends, our families; it's too much to lose"  
"I know it's scary, but we can do it right? I mean, Sora, we have a destiny, and I'm pretty sure that mine is to see what's out there and make sense of it all"

"Yes, well that's your destiny, not mine! Riku, I'm not made of everything that you are! I don't think I ever will be, change scares me, I want to know what's out there too! If there is anything. But I don't think that I'm ready yet"  
"Please Sora. I can't do this without you"  
Riku extended his hand to the other boy, Sora looked down at it, and then into the eyes of his friend, he could see the pleading deep within them.

"Why?"  
"Pardon?"

"Why do you need me?" Sora asked,

"Because, I'm too scared to do this alone, I can't stand the thought of not being able to take anything with me that is from my past, I can't completely let everything go!"

"Riku…"

That was the first time that Sora had ever seen his friend in such a vulnerable stat.

"I'll do it"

Sora placed his palm on to the other boys'

"You don't have to if you don't want to, as you said, you may never get a chance to come back here, don't you want to say goodbye?"

"No, goodbyes hurt," Sora smiled at his friend.

"Besides, I'm sure we'll be okay"

"Then let's go"

"No regrets?"

"No Riku; No regrets"

* * *

**SO that concludes the story! No, don't cry or anything (over reacting much?) there's going to be a sequel, but only about Riku and Sora's journey. Let me state now, NOT YAOI!**

**So this turned out to be more serious than I thought it would be, and it's not quite how I saw the story going, but I left this a little too long and my imagination died along the way.**

**So look out for the sequel, (I will write in the beginning that it is the second story to this!) so goodbye for now! Please R & R and check out some of my other stories!**


End file.
